clownopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Giggles and Gore Inc
Giggles & Gore, Inc. was one of the eight haunted houses that was featured during Halloween Horror Nights Orlando 24. It was located in the Disaster! Queue. Story According to the Halloween Horror Nights production team, evil clowns are not born, they are made. A gang of evil clowns would convert abandoned warehouses and factories into "evil clown factories" where thousands of kidnapped people would be mutilated and brainwashed into becoming evil clowns themselves. One such technique involves tearing out people's voice boxes and vocal cords to create evil mimes. Another involves forcing people to forcibly eat the shredded remains of humans tossed into a wood chipper, turning them into giant stuffed clowns. Part of the process involves brainwashing the victims with Woody Woodpecker cartoons in a reference of A Clockwork Orange, along with shocking them with a jumper and cable. Very few survive the process however, as some people end dead such as getting squished and stretched. Those who make it all the way through are deemed worthy of becoming an evil clown and either join the other evil clowns in kidnapping more people or left to roam free and cause chaos. However, there are some that make it all the way through, but are considered too dangerous and insane by evil clown standards that they are labeled "Discarded" and tossed into the dark basements. Walkthrough https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3sQBIZ1nUcY Guests would enter this house by walking through the entrance of a factory that was decorated using polka dots and colored flags, along with oil drums with a tie dye ribbon tied around them. The first room was where clown dressed up as a doctor who would rip off a chunk of a woman's face. While this was going on, a second victim was tied to a chair and his eyes were forced open like in A Clockwork Orange and forced to watch Woody Woodpecker cartoons as part of the brainwashing to become an evil clown. The second room was where a female clown wearing a Freddy Krueger glove would tear out a man's voice box, in order to turn him into a voiceless mime. Distracted by this, guests would be attacked by a previous victim. Then was a short hallway where a woman is tied to a rack and a clown is being squashed and tan clown in a striped shirt would lunge out of two doors, which were both connected. Next was a small mirror maze where one clown would distract guests (by sometimes waving its arms and hands) while that was happening a clown on the other side, would jump out the side of a mirror (briefly warning guests before hand with a bright light for at least five seconds). Next was a room where a ringleader was yanking the intestines out of a body. Along the way, a hunchbacked clown would sometimes pop out of a corner next to a huge wood chipper. Next was a room with cages, which had a guest activate a trigger towards the end of the room. A clown on top of the giant cage guests were walking in, would sometimes reach down. Then comes the electrocution room where two clowns wielding a jumper and cable would jump out at different times. Next scene was the clown supply room, which contained the smell of fireworks (a nod to Halloween Horror Nights 21 haunted house H.R. Bloodengutz Presents: Holidays of Horror) and an evil clown version of Rosie the Riveter. Towards the end of the maze, guests would pass by a very dark basement where the Discarded, clowns deemed too dangerous for the other evil clowns would pop out. The final scene, which was a oval/circular-type room where a clown girl (possibly the woman in the beginning of the maze) would be dancing while a fat male clown snuck up on guests. Finally, as guests made their escape, a clown armed with a chainsaw would run out at the guests. Category:Evil Clowns